You're In Luck
You're In Luck is a fake game show that Sam created in the Pini's restroom with the help of her friend, a bathroom attendant at Pini's. Trivia The "You're In" part of "You're In Luck" is meant to sound like "urine". It is meant to sound like urine because the game show is held in a bathroom, and the answer to most of the questions is "pee" or random questions Sam thinks up, which some contestants may or not have difficulty answering. In all games, besides Nevel, who was hit over the head with a meatloaf, lost. You're In Luck #1: Spencer Spencer went to got to the bathroom, but Sam asked him many questions, like, "If you drink a gallon of lemonade, what will you have to do about an hour later?" Spencer's correct answer was "Pee." The amount of time you get to answer the question is 30 seconds. Spencer lost this "game show". This video can only be viewed on iCarly.com 'Spencer's Questions ' "If you drink a gallon of lemonade, what will you have to do about an hour later?" (The correct answer was pee.) "If your foot gets stung by a jellyfish, what liquid should you squirt on it?" (The correct answer was pee.) "Fill in the blank. Split ___ Soup" (The correct answer was pea.) "What is the first syllable of the word pea''nut?" (The correct answer was Pea.) The final question was "What is the capital of California?" Spencer says "Pee". (The correct answer was Sacramento.) You're In Luck #2: T-Bo Sam made another You're In Luck game show. Her next contestant was T-Bo. When Sam announced the game show name, T-Bo said, "There's nothing lucky about urine." Sam said that if T-Bo got one question right in the next 30 seconds, then he would go on a date with a woman. Sam asks the questions in Spanish, making it impossible for T-Bo to understand. T-Bo guesses "purple" for one of the questions but Sam said "incorrect" in Spanish. The game ended after that. T-Bo had lost, but he was excited because he thought he had won. You're In Luck #3: Gibby Sam made a third You're In Luck game show. Her third contestant was Gibby. Sam either didn't ask any questions, or spoke very softly to the point where it was inaudible. She kept claiming Gibby's answers were incorrect. Sam got him of out of there by saying the urinal was going to explode. You're In Luck #4: Nevel Sam made a fourth You're In Luck game show. Her fourth contestant was Nevel. He answers all of Sam's questions correctly, which is a bit different from previous You're In Luck segments. However, at the last question Gibby sneaked up behind him and hit him over the head with a meatloaf. It's a running gag on iCarly.com whenever Nevel is featured on the website. This started in 2011 and has continued to now. Sam starts the show by saying "Pip Pip de doodly doo, you get that reference and your awesome." This is a reference to a ''Drake & Josh episode. You're In Luck #5: Freddie Sam made a fifth You're In Luck game show. Her fifth contestant is Freddie and gets him to play by saying she'll do bad things to him every day for the next two years. She asks him. "Who kisses better me or Carly?" Freddie seems a little shocked Sam would ask that and refuses to answer because he doesn't want Carly to feel bad and he doesn't want Sam to hurt him. Sam then decides to skip the question and tells Freddie to see what kind of noodles she left in the urinal three days ago are. Freddie leaves, disgusted. Nevel, who enters from one of the stalls, on the other hand, is interested in the noodles he finds on the floor, much to Sam's disgust. Category:Games Category:ICarly.com videos